


Kenkou Zenrakei Suieibu Umishou drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Kenkou Zenrakei Suieibu Umishou
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 15-Dec-2007; humor; 100 words.For the 31_days "swimming backwards, with your eyes closed" prompt.This contains near-explicit adult humor.  Reader discretion is advised.





	1. Backstoked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 15-Dec-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[swimming backwards, with your eyes closed](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1321868.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains near-explicit adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

The girls were waking up after an overnight road trip to a prefecture tournament. Sanae and Mirei walked up to where Amuro was still sleeping and stared at her.

Amuro was asleep on her back, but she was flailing her arms over her head, scissoring her legs, and gasping for breath. "Faster..." she said in her sleep. "Faster!..."

Sanae frowned. "Either she's dreaming about swimming the backstroke, or..."

"Or?" Mirei asked.

"...or she's dreaming about something ELSE," Sanae said, "and we'll need to hear ALL the details when she wakes up!"

"I might be... interested..." Mirei said with unconvincing reluctance.


	2. Huff And Puffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 11-Mar-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[suck it in and cough it out](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1506131.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains gross-out humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Amuro walked up to Kaname, at the side of the pool, but suddenly fell into a coughing fit. "Are you alright?" Kaname asked.

"Something's been stuck * _hok_ * in my throat * _hok_ * since breakfast," Amuro gasped, coughing deeply like a cat with a hairball.

"Should I get a doctor!?" an alarmed Kaname asked.

"* _HOK_ *!! * _HOK_ *!! * _HAAAUGHK_ *!!" Amuro suddenly coughed up a live pufferfish.

"THAT was your BREAKFAST!?" Kaname asked. "Aren't pufferfish POISONOUS!?"

"Only if you chew them," Amuro said cheerfully. "Ya gotta just suck 'em down!!"

Kaname silently resolved to keep his hands away from Amuro's mouth while she was eating.


	3. Swimmer My God To Thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 25-Aug-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[God lives underwater](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1720454.html)" prompt.

"I saw some guy have a religious experience this morning," Amuro said to Momoko.

Momoko raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"He was swimming," Amuro said, "when he suddenly started waving his arms and screaming, 'OH GOD! HELP ME! GOD, PLEASE, HELP ME!'"

Momoko gasped. "Didn't you swim out to help him!?"

"Why?" Amuro said. "I'm not God. Anyway, a lifeguard got to him first."

"That's a relief," Momoko said.

"Y'know," Amuro said, "it really wasn't right for that lifeguard to come between a man and his God."

_Dear GOD_ , Momoko thought to herself, _she is SO STUPID_.


	4. Think Or Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 15-Jan-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[you should think with your heart](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3152652.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains slapstick violence. Reader discretion is advised.

Amuro found a pool-side Kaname studying a textbook. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Brushing up on the basics of swimming," Kaname said. "'...from the initial position, the palm of the hand turns 45 degrees with the thumb-side of the palm towards the bottom—"

Amuro giggled. "If you think about all that technique, you'll be too busy to swim! Just trust your instincts and follow your heart."

She dived into the pool, effortlessly swam its length with inhuman speed— and whacked her head against the far wall again.

"Maybe we could trust instinct and still employ SOME thought," Kaname said to himself.


	5. Pacific Coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 15-Feb-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[he is slow, and the sea sings to us both, but he returns to me](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3162331.html)" prompt.

Kaname had followed Amuro to the beach to greet her father, who had just returned from an extended fishing trip.

"Where did you go?" Kaname asked Amuro's father.

"Hawaii," Amuro's father said casually.

"What!?" Kaname did a double-take. "You took a home-made houseboat across the deepest ocean in the world!?"

Amuro's father shrugged. "You can drown in five centimeters of water. All the water under that doesn't matter."

"But— but—" Kaname stammered. "But you were alone, and hundreds of kilometers from the nearest people!"

"You say that as if it were a bad thing," Amuro's father said with a grin.


	6. Green Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 17-Mar-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[have to be odd to be number one](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3171011.html)" prompt.

The female swim team, less Amuro, walked up to Kaname. All of them had dyed their hair bright green and donned X-shaped hair-clips.

"When I asked you to study Amuro's swimming technique," Kaname said, "this is not what I had in mind."

Amuro walked up. When she saw the other girls' hair, [she held a hand on her head, leaned to one side, and smiled](http://st-listas.20minutos.es/images/2012-08/341659/3689153_640px.jpg) in embarrassment.

And then, the rest of the female swim team also held a hand on their heads, leaned to one side, and smiled in returned embarrassment.

_Still not helpful_ , Kaname thought, _but super cute_.


	7. No Time For Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 10-Apr-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[the ticking clock](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3181743.html)" prompt.

Amuro swam up to the side of the pool, next to where Kaname was standing. She rested her crossed arms on the edge of the poolside and looked up at him with a smile. "It sure is nice today," she said.

"Uh, Amuro?" said Kaname. "Now isn't a good time for small talk."

"Why?" Amuro asked.

Kaname held up a stopwatch. "Because I was timing you."

"Why?" Amuro asked again.

"Because you're training," Kaname said patiently.

"Why?"

"Because YOU'RE ON THE SWIM TEAM!"

"Oh," said Amuro.

_She still isn't clear on the concept of competitive swimming_ , Kaname thought to himself.


	8. Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 24-Oct-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[last days of summer](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3253389.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains girls freezing their **CENSORED** off. Reader discretion is advised.

Amuro ran up to the pool and dived in. But Mirei shivered after dipping a toe in the water. "C-C-COLD!!" she cried.

"Oh come on," Momoko said. "It might be September, but it's twenty-four degrees Celsius today."

Sanae also shivered after dipping one toe in. "If I try to swim in THAT," she said, "I'll freeze my **CENSORED** off!!"

"It's not that bad!" Amuro said. She playfully splashed water at the others— and most of the water hit Momoko.

Momoko went half-blue in the face. "Are you OK?" Sanae asked.

"I think," Momoko said, "Amuro just froze my **CENSORED** off."


	9. Different Strokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 3-Nov-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[one day a shoulder bone scything up from the depths, another day a little jutting heel](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3266685.html)" prompt.

"So," Kaname asked the swimming team. "Has anyone learned any new techniques recently?"

Amuro raised a hand. "Actually, I've just invented a brand new stroke," she said proudly.

"That's great, Amuro," said Kaname. "Would you like to demonstrate it for us?"

Amuro dove into the pool, and then began to thrash as if she had a weedeater in her swimsuit.

"That doesn't look very competitive," Kaname noted.

"I only said that it was NEW," Amuro shouted without stopping. "I didn't say it was GOOD."

"I'm not sure if she's demonstrating a stroke," Momoko said, "or if she's HAVING a stroke."


	10. Wake Up Call To Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 30-Dec-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[we'll regret it if we don't start right now](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3272715.html)" prompt.

The girls were waking up early before a swimming event... except for Maaya. "...five more minutes," Maaya whined sleepily.

"Get up RIGHT NOW," Momoko said, "or we'll carry you to the pool and THROW you in!!"

"Isn't getting her to the pool already what you're trying to get HER to do?" Sanae asked.

"That's a good point," Momoko admitted. "That'd just make it easier for her."

"Shut UP!!" Maaya said as she snuggled up in her bedroll. "Maaya- _chan_ is trying to sleep!"

"We GOTTA do SOMETHING cruel to that spoiled little snot," Momoko growled.

"Something cruel and fan-servicey," Sanae added.


	11. Were-Fish Were Fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 22-Jan-2017; humor; 200 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[we are made out of moonlight and water](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3284216.html)" prompt.

Momoko and Sanae watched Amuro swim with effortless inhuman speed. "I think she must be part mermaid," Momoko said to Sanae.

"Maybe she's a 'were-mermaid'," Sanae thought out loud.

"Is there such a thing?" Momoko asked. "I mean, I KNOW there's no such thing, but I've never heard any stories about were-fish."

Amuro swam up to the girls. "Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" she asked.

"Are you a were-fish?" Sanae asked bluntly.

Amuro blinked in confusion. "A where-what?"

"Were-fish," Momoko said again.

"Fish in ocean," Amuro said. "I mean, that's where they were, the last time I looked for one."

"We're not asking you where fish were," Sanae said. "We're asking you if you ARE a were-fish."

"Aware fish are what?" Amuro asked.

"WERE-fish," Momoko said impatiently.

"Um... I guess most fish are aware of where the other fish are..." Amuro said nervously.

"Let's try a different approach," Sanae said. "Do you turn into a fish in the light of a full moon?"

"Not usually," Amuro said. "During the last full moon, there was enough light to see where fish were. I didn't collide with any."

"NOT WHERE FISH WERE!!" Momoko yelled. "WERE-FISH!!"

"FISH IN OCEAN!!," Amuro yelled. 

"[THIRD BASE!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sShMA85pv8M)" Sanae yelled.


	12. Me And My Big Mouth-To-Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 9-Feb-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[erase your name from my lips as we kiss](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

"Can I ask a favor?" Kaname asked Momoko. "Could you lead the swimming club's mandatory training on artificial respiration?"

"Sure," Momoko said, "but why can't you lead it yourself?"

"Our club has mostly girls," Kaname said, "and it'd be weird for me to ask girls to, well, kiss other girls."

"Oh," Momoko said. "Well, alright... but aren't you just asking a GIRL to ask OTHER girls to kiss each other?"

"I hadn't thought of it that way," Kaname said, "but since you mentioned it, that'll be even more fun to watch!"

"Me and my big mouth," Momoko grumbled to herself.


	13. Mudslinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 5-Mar-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[Hoppípolla](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3306592.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains predictable creepy fan-service. Reader discretion is advised.

Amuro was strolling with Momoko and Sanae when she suddenly ran off while pulling off her clothes.

"Amuro?" said Momoko. "If you're going swimming, the ocean is in the other direction—"

* _SPLAT_!* A giggling Amuro did a bellyflop into a wide shallow clay pit.

Momoko and Sanae walked up and watched Amuro play in the mud. "That looks like fun," Sanae said.

"Knock yourselves out," Momoko said. "I have better things to do than—"

* _SPLAT_!* Momoko took a mudball to the face from a mud-covered Amuro.

Momoko also began to strip. "Kiss your butt goodbye, Amuro! I fight dirty too!"


	14. Barefoot Hotfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 15-Apr-2017; humor/romance?; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[where does the road end and the beach begin?](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3316945.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains brief mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Amuro and Kaname were walking from Kaname's house to the beach on a blistering summer day.

"OW! OW! OW!" Amuro cried tearfully while dancing from foot to foot. "The path is so hot!"

"I told you to wear sandals," Kaname said. "But we're almost at the beach now—"

"OW! OW! OW!" Amuro cried tearfully while dancing from foot to foot. "The sand is so hot! Could you carry me until you unroll our blanket?"

"Alright." Kaname lifted Amuro into a bridal carry.

"Thanks," a relieved Amuro said. "I'm sorry I'm all hot and sweaty."

"Not a problem," Kaname said sincerely.


	15. Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 11-May-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[catch your breath](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3324655.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> See also "[Take My Breath Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bx51eegLTY8)" by Berlin.
> 
> This contains recent nudity and mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

"Where's Amuro?" asked Kaname.

"She was suspended," Momoko said, "for swimming while naked."

Kaname blinked in surprise. "Why now? She's been skinny-dipping regularly ever since she transferred here."

"She saved some guy from drowning yesterday afternoon," Momoko said.

"But that's great!" Kaname cried. "Why would she get suspended for that!?"

"The guy almost drowned," Momoko said, "because he was distracted by the naked girl swimming nearby."

"Oh," Kaname said.

"And when he came to," Momoko added, "he found a naked girl doing artificial respiration on him, and he passed out again from shock."

"That's an understandable repeated reaction," Kaname said.


	16. Misplaced Trussed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 16-Jun-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[Trust. It was easier said than done](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3326885.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This contains random kinky humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Sanae was telling the team another tall tale. "...and that's how I met my [Canadian boyfriend](http://www.theonion.com/article/canadian-girlfriend-unsubstantiated-1484)," Sanae said.

The others silently stared at Sanae. "...what?" Sanae asked nervously.

"No offense," Momoko said, "but you're not known for being truthful."

"Trust Once Lost Is Not Easily Found," Kaname agreed.

"Tie her up tighter," Amuro suggested, "so that she can't escape."

The others silently stared at Amuro. "...what?" Amuro asked nervously. "Oh! I thought he said 'TRUSSED'."

"We knew you were an exhibitionist," Momoko said nervously, "but this is a whole new level of perversion."

"I might be... interested..." Mirei said predictably.


	17. Totaling Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 6-Jul-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[the art of losing isn’t hard to master](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3327585.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This contains nudity and mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

"Well," Momoko said to Kaname, "our team has lost another match."

"Yep," Kaname said. "Whadya gonna do."

Momoko frowned. "Don't you care if we lose? You ARE the manager."

"I've gotten used to losing," Kaname said. "And I've lost most of my self-respect in the process."

"Oh," said Momoko. "Well, um... I'm at a loss for words."

Kaname and Momoko paused to watch Amuro swim past.

"It looks like Amuro has lost her swimsuit," Momoko thought out loud. "...Kaname?"

She turned back to Kaname, and signed. "Aaaaaand you've lost a dangerous amount of blood to a nosebleed and passed out."


	18. Remember The Amuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 19-Aug-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[not one girl, I think, will ever look on the sunlight of another time who has such talent as this one does](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3328150.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This contains the usual _Umisho_ nudity. Reader discretion is advised.

"Did you hear that Amuro broke another school athletics record?" Kaname asked Momoko.

"If only she could use her aquatic powers for Good instead of Stupid," Momoko said dryly.

"That's not very kind," a frowning Kaname said. "She's making history, Momoko. She's setting records that will be remembered for years."

As if on cue, Amuro walked past them, casually pulling off her school swimsuit, and going nude well before she entered the changing room.

"She might be remembered for years," Momoko said, "but I doubt it'll be for swimming."

"Sorry— what were we talking about?" a completely distracted Kaname asked.


	19. Glass Of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 7-Nov-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[field of glass](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3329779.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).

Momoko and Sanae watched Amuro dive smoothly into a still school swimming pool.

"It's amazing how cleanly she dives," Momoko said. "She barely disturbs the water."

"It's like she's disappearing into a pane of glass," Sanae agreed.

Takeda suddenly did a cannonball, splashing Momoko and Sanae.

"...and then there's THAT," Momoko noted, shaking off water.

"Sorry about that," Takeda called back. "Are you OK?"

"You've showered us with shards of broken glass!" the ever-imaginative Sanae cried.

"And now we'll slowly bleed out and DIE," an unusually melodramatic Momoko added.

"Oh," Takeda said nervously. "So... that would be a 'no', huh."


	20. Santa Claus Isn't Coming To Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 19-Dec-2017; angst/humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[a season of hope coming out from the void](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3330148.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This contains slightly OOC cruel humor (I don't think Amuro is THIS naïve). Reader discretion is advised.

"I wonder if Santa will bring me a new swimsuit for Christmas," Amuro said to Momoko and Sanae.

"He might not be able to find a swimsuit at the NORTH POLE," Sanae said thoughtfully.

"And I wouldn't ask for a swimsuit from some overweight geezer," Momoko added. "I mean, EWW."

Maaya walked up. "Why are you talking about Santa as if he were real?" she asked smugly.

Amuro's face fell. "Santa?... Not real?" She suddenly began to cry.

Maaya blanched. "Wait— I didn't mean to make her CRY!"

"Too bad," Momoko said angrily. "You're definitely on the 'Naughty List' now."


	21. Little Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 6-Jan-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[the great shroud of the sea rolled on](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3331131.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> See also "[Little Lighthouse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=davK8592Afw)" by The Dukes Of Stratosphear.
> 
> This contains slapstick violence. Reader discretion is advised.

Ikamasa found Kaname and Momoko tending to a tearful Amuro at the far end of the pool. "What happened?" Ikamasa asked.

"Amuro whacked her head against the side of the pool again," Kaname said.

"The pool needs a lighthouse to warn me when I get too close to the edge of the water," Amuro added.

Momoko face-palmed. "There's no such thing as a swimming-pool lighthouse!"

"Would this work?" Ikamasa reached back, held up an air-horn, and sounded it.

"YEEEK!!" A startled Momoko fell into the pool.

"That might be TOO loud," Kaname said nervously.

"WHAT!?" a temporarily deafened Ikamasa asked.


	22. Topless That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 11-Feb-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[for everything made more difficult for you to do there will be something that you find easier than eveyone else](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3332043.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This contains mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

"Do you think I'm useful to the team?" Kaname asked Momoko and Sanae.

"Sure," an unusually friendly Momoko said. "You're a great manager."

"But I can't even swim," Kaname said, "and you can also do everything else that I do."

"There's one thing you can do," Sanae said, "that none of the girls on the team can do."

"What's that?" Kaname asked.

"Go topless," Sanae said.

"What are you talking about?" Momoko said. "Amuro swims naked all the time."

"Yes, but she doesn't go topless," Sanae said. "She goes straight from clothed to naked."

"You got me there," Momoko admitted.


	23. Heads Under Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 16-Mar-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[we’re ostriches and the whole world is sand](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3333751.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This contains impure thoughts. Reader discretion is advised.

Amuro ran up to Momoko by the side of the pool. "Wanna race one-on-one?" she asked.

"No thanks," Momoko said. "I'd rather not play a game when I already know that I'll lose."

"Well, let's do SOMETHING fun," Amuro said. "Ooh! How about a breath holding contest?"

"Yeah, alright," Momoko said. The girls kneeled at the pool's edge, and then held their heads under water.

And then, Kaname walked up from "behind." _I don't know which is worse,_ Kaname thought. _The urge to Touch The Booty... or the urge to shove both of them "base over apex" into the pool._


	24. Know Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 21-Apr-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[I can't swim](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3336873.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Maki walked up to Kaname and looked at him with admiration. "...what is it?" Kaname asked nervously.

"I think it's amazing that you're such a good manager," Maki said sincerely, "even though you can't swim."

An embarrassed Kaname rubbed his neck. "Well, you know what they say," he said modestly. "'If You Can't Do, Teach.'"

As if on cue, Amuro strolled by. Maki and Kaname watched her pass by.

"If that's true," Maki thought out loud, "Amuro should work in a clothing store, since she can't keep her own clothes on."

"I was thinking 'fashion designer' myself," Kaname mostly agreed.


	25. Foam Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 15-May-2018; general/humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[foaming with loneliness](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3337647.html)" prompt.
> 
> This takes place shortly after the end of the anime.

Kaname and Momoko were standing next to a huge mound of foam that completely covered the swimming pool.

"Just when I thought the swim team couldn't slack off more," Momoko said, "they rent a freakin' foam machine."

"It sounds like they're having fun," Kaname said. "I can't swim, but aren't you going in?"

"No," Momoko said, "my leg is hurting again."

"Sorry," Kaname said. "Well, I guess I'll leave early."

"Really?" Momoko asked. "Are you abandoning your injured vice-captain?"

"Oh. Sorry," Kaname said again. "Wanna hang out in the student lounge?"

"Snacks are on me," Momoko said with a smile.


	26. Cootie Cuties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 10-Jun-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[water on hot skin](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3338841.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains background shower-room nudity. Reader discretion is advised.

The girls were showering after swimming practice.

"Say, why do we take showers, anyway?" Mako asked. "The swimming pool and the showers use the same water."

"I generally prefer to shower after swimming with BOYS," Momoko said.

"What's wrong with boys?" Maaya asked.

"They might have cooties," a mischievous Sanae said.

"I've almost caught cooties a few times myself," a serious Amuro added.

Maki and Maaya opened their showers' hot water taps. "What are you doing?" Momoko asked.

"We might have COOTIES!!" Maki cried. "We have to wash 'em OFF!!"

"This must be how mysophobia starts," Momoko thought out loud.


	27. Bottle Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 22-Jul-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/) "[shored up](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3286916.html)" prompt.

Amuro and Kaname were walking along the ocean shore when Amuro found a large glass bottle.

"Look, Kaname!" said Amuro. "There's a message in it!"

"I wonder who it's from," Kaname thought out loud.

"It's from ME!" Amuro said excitedly. "I wrote this message while I was at sea."

"That's an amazing coincidence," Kaname said. "...what are you doing?"

"Writing a reply to myself," Amuro said. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

"You know," Kaname said, "the chances of your finding it a SECOND time are..."

Amuro grinned at him eagerly.

"...just say I said 'hello'," Kaname said.


	28. Don't Throw Her A Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 12-Aug-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/) "[let us throw everything we know into the ocean](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3305357.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains minor gross-out humor and a pending mess. Reader discretion is advised.

While eating lunch with the team, Amuro gnawed on a bone, and then casually tossed it aside.

"Amuro!" said Kaname. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Amuro said. "The ocean is full of scavengers. Other fish will finish it."

"You're forgetting where you are," Kaname said. "You're not in your houseboat on the ocean."

Amuro turned, and saw her bone in Momoko's lunch. "Oops," said Amuro. "Sorry."

Momoko picked up her lunch— and dumped it over Amuro's head in retaliation.

Amuro blinked— and then she grinned.

The rest of the team grabbed their lunches and ran from the pending food-fight.


End file.
